The Phantom Pirates
by The Onyxxia
Summary: After the war Kai Potter decided to leave with her friends. Going to the One Piece world she works with her crew to become legends in the world. FemHarry, AliveSabo, AliveAce
1. Chapter 1

"Is everyone ready? This is the last time we will be in this world." A woman who appeared to be 20 called out. She had black hair and emerald green eyes. She was also stood on the front of a tall ship with sails. The ship had black sails with a skill and crossbones on it. Everyone on the ship cheered signalling they were ready to go before they all got into place ready to transport themselves to a different world; one that only one member of the crew had been to before.

"You ready Sabo? Remember I won't go looking for Ace and Luffy unless we run into them."  
"That's fine Kai. Besides I want to explore a bit before meeting my two siblings. They will kill me."

The girl, Kai, turned back around to a ring of runes on the front of the ship. She smiled before chanting the words of the ritual.

Moments later they disappeared in a flash of multi-coloured light never to be seen again on that world.

_Moments later: Grand line_

A large black ship fell from the sky. If anyone had been around they would have heard the screaming of people on it as it fell down to the sea. It landed with a large splash, water flying over the sides and drenching the people on deck.

"We made it!" Came the cheer from one crew member, a tawny haired man with amber eyes.

"I know Remy, I know. We are free!" A man next to him cried, He had black hair and grey eyes.

"Siri, Remy. Get back to where you are working we need to get to an island and get maps and a compass, along with all the usual navigation equipment." Kai said to both of them "This will be one of only a few stops on land that we ever make as we have an effective farm for us to get any and all normal supplies from. The only other things we may go to land for will be bandages.

Hours later they arrived at a small island where they docked and made the ship unable to be seen by the regular people of the world.

"Ace stay with your parents please. I don't want you getting lost."

"Hai Kai." A small 7 year old boy with blond hair and blue eyes said before he walked over to Sabo and a woman with a dreamy expression.

"Luna, Sabo. You are on map duty. Draco, Neville, Siri. You have to go look for bandages. Remy Tonks, Fred, and George you are with me we are going to look for rumours. Hermione, Blaise. You are on book duty. Move out"

A few hours later they met back up at the ship before loading everything and setting sail.


	2. Chapter 2

For the next few months they sailed around the calm waters fighting off any of the weaker pirates that they came across. They were quickly becoming infamous around the four blues. Heading for the town closest to the grand line they all smiled.

"Hey Kai! Marines to the left and behind!" Draco shouted from the top of the mast.

She smiled "Let's out pace them. I can't be bothered with a fight this early." Everyone on the ship smiled and released the rest of the sails and the magic of the ship allowing it to outpace any ship in the world.

On the marine ship

"Sir, the Phantom Pirates have been spotted. What are your orders?" A young recruit asked.

"Prepare for battle. They have done their last voyage. We can't allow them to gain any more strength or they will be a real threat in the future." The ship's captain replied before watching everyone get into position.

"Captain! The have released all of their sails and are drawing away. Sir I've never seen a ship go so fast. No normal ship can go that fast" the sentry on the crow's nest shouted down.

The captain sighed. "Let them go then. They are probable heading for the grand line. We can let one of the pirates there take care of them.

Back with Kai and the Phantom Pirates

"They have gone captain."

Kai sighed. Port should be coming up soon. Not even 10 minutes later they arrived.

She turned and looked at the rest of the crew.

"Right you have the rest of the day off. I will hide the ship meet here at sundown ok?

Everyone nodded and left leaving her alone to hide the ship. She quickly wove her magic so only those with the mark of her crew could see it. She then turned away and walked into town looking for someone who could make her a necklace with the symbol of the deathly hallows on it. She had the mould but not the materials.

Spying a jewelers she walked in.

"Hello Madame what can I help you with today?"

"I need 50 silver necklaces made the pendants must be made using this mold I would also like one in platinum. They must all be done by sundown. I will pay extra if you manage this."

"Yes Madame I can do this. It will cost 10,000 beli to get it done by sundown."

"Very well. I will pay when I get them tonight." With that she turned and walked out of the shop heading for the rest of the shops while keeping her ears pricked for any useful rumors that she could hear.

Just before sundown she returned for her necklaces with 20,000 beli, double what was asked but if the order had been fulfilled then it would be worth the extra.

"Hello again Madame. The last one has just been finished and the platinum one is still setting but it will be done in a minute."

She nodded and he scuttled back to the back of his shop to finish with everything." 2 minutes later he returned with the necklaces and the mould. She looked over them critically before putting the bag of money on the bench.

"There is your pay and a bit extra for getting it all done today. Thank you." With that she walked out of the shop back to her ship.

Arriving at the ship she smiled when she saw everyone was there. She handed everyone one of the necklaces before telling them to put them on and get on the ship so they could enter the grand line.

It only took a few minutes for everyone to realize what she was doing by giving them the necklaces as they put them on and began to set sail.

Over the next two years they became one of the major forces on the grand line. They had powered through the first half, only stopping at the islands so they could get their log pose reset. Very few pirates or marines were a challenge for them. They would often speed off before letting their enemy catch up where they would catch them completely off guard and utterly destroy them. They eventually arrived in the new world after nearly 6 months of travel and for the past year and a half they had been in the new world. They had become allies with Whitebeard when Kai and Neville had healed him and made him a few years younger using their magic. All the commanders and Whitebeard had one of the pendants which they would always wear. Kai gave Whitebeard the ability to give and take the pendants away on his crew as she couldn't be able to do so whenever there was a change in the system. It had been a challenge to get him to accept the pendants but it had been worth it in her opinion as it would save her family a lot of heartache later on it what she knew from reading the manga in her home world happened.

Now she was sat in her office on the ship when she heard someone running towards her room. The door slammed open to reveal Sabo who was out of breath. Luna, Ace and Neville were following him.

"Sabo what is going on?"

"Hey Kai. The newspaper just came in. Ace is going to die!"

She sighed. "Sabo. We gave him one of the pendants remember? Besides we can go talk to Whitebeard and rescue him. Just CALM DOWN"

She yelled the last part knowing if she didn't then he wouldn't listen to her. Seeing him visibly relax she smiled. Besides we planned for this after we saw it happen. It was one reason to come here apart from the face it gave Tonks and Remus time to mourn away from people who would make it worse for them."

Sabo nodded and left the room along with the tagalongs he had brought with him leaving Kai to plan what was going to happen.

Kai sighed before pulling a piece of paper towards her before she began to write a letter to Whitebeard to offer their help to free Ace. She knew that they would probably get a call to help anyway as they were allies. Ten minutes later she called for Hedwig who took the letter and flew off into the distance. A few hours later she returned bringing a letter asking them to go to marine fold in a month but that they would call soon to discuss details. Not even a week later Kai and Whitebeard had called each other many times to discuss their role in the marine fold war to free ace. With the planning done they set off, heading to Marine fold where they would finally meet one of the brothers that Sabo had claimed as a child.

* * *

**AN **

**Teddy Lupin -** I have had a question about him and to be completely honest when i began writing this and uploaded the first chapter i had completely forgotten about him so I came up with what had happened to him as he is not on the boat with everyone. When he was 7 he went to London for the day with Andromada, His grandmother but they were caught in terrorist attacks and were killed on the tube in London when the train they were on was blown up. This was about 5 years before the start of the story.

**Ace - **The 7 year old son of Sabo and Luna named after Sabos brother Ace as he did not know that there may be a way from him to get back to the one piece world as Kai did not tell everyone on the crew until he was about 2 years old.


	3. AN Apology

Hey everyone!

I'm sorry I haven't updated this story for a while. I have exams in the next two months so I won't be updating this story for a while. I will be doing my shorter stories where the chapters can be thought of and written in about 30 mins or so. After that I will hopefully have several months in which I can catch up on One Piece and write a lot more of this story.

The Onyxxia.


End file.
